independent_pokebattling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Draft Points Values (Season 1)
Points values for the first season of the IPF Draft League are as follows. Each team has 120 points to spend on their team. Rosters will consist of 10 pokémon for the first three matches of the season with an 11th to be added later using 4-6 supplementary points. Any pokémon not on this list and not banned are worth 1 point (ie. Slugma or Doduo). 18 points Clefable, Garchomp, Salamence 17 points Excadrill, Infernape, Scolipede, Tyranitar, Volcarona, Weavile 16 points Azumarill, Dragonite, Gengar, Scizor, Serperior, Toxapex 15 points Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Ferrothorn, Gliscor, Hydreigon, Krookodile, Kommo-o, Magnezone, Mamoswine, Mimikyu, Reuniclus, Rotom (Wash), Skarmory, Staraptor, Sylveon, Tangrowth, Togekiss 14 points Alakazam, Amoonguss, Blissey, Chansey, Diggersby, Florges, Goodra, Gyarados, Hawlucha, Haxorus, Hippowdon, Mandibuzz, Milotic, Nidoqueen, Starmie, Slowbro 13 points Arcanine, Breloom, Crawdaunt, Crobat, Darmanitan, Empoleon, Feraligatr, Gardevoir, Greninja (Torrent ability only), Jolteon, Kingdra, Klefki, Lucario, Metagross, Mienshao, Muk (Alola), Nidoking, Ninetales (Alola), Pelipper, Porygon-2, Porygon-Z, Primarina, Roserade, Rotom (Heat), Slowking, Snorlax, Umbreon 12 points Chandelure, Decidueye, Donphan, Espeon, Flygon, Galvantula, Heracross, Honchkrow, Incineroar, Jellicent, Mantine, Salazzle, Sharpedo, Tsareena, Tyrantrum, Vaporeon, Whimsicott 11 points Aerodactyl, Alomomola, Araquanid, Bronzong, Chesnaught, Dhelmise, Doublade, Dragalge, Forretress, Gastrodon, Heliolisk, Linoone, Magneton, Noivern, Politoed, Ribombee, Rotom (Mow), Swellow, Talonflame, Tentacruel, Venusaur, Zoroark 10 points Cloyster, Cofagrigus, Ditto, Durant, Eelektross, Emboar, Gigalith, Golisopod, Magmortar, Medicham, Ninetales, Venomoth, Xatu, Yanmega 9 points Barbaracle, Bruxish, Comfey, Drapion, Escavalier, Froslass, Hitmontop, Kabutops, Marowak (Alola), Miltank, Minior, Mismagius, Omastar, Pangoro, Piloswine, Scrafty, Seismitoad, Sigilyph, Slurpuff, Stoutland, Swampert, Toxicroak 8 points Accelgor, Ambipom, Aromatisse, Bewear, Blastoise, Braviary, Cinccino, Delphox, Druddigon, Exploud, Gallade, Gligar, Golbat, Gourgeist, Hariyama, Hitmonlee, Ludicolo, Komala, Mudsdale, Manectric, Passimian, Persian (Alola), Pyukumuku, Sneasel, Steelix, Torkoal, Typhlosion, Vanilluxe, Vivillon, Weezing 7 points Clawitzer, Cryogonal, Drampa, Dugtrio, Electivire, Garbodor, Granbull, Hitmonchan, Houndoom, Lickilicky, Liepard, Lycanroc (Day), Poliwrath, Quagsire, Qwilfish, Raichu (Alola), Rhyperior, Smeargle, Sableye, Skuntank, Spiritomb, Vikavolt, Vileplume 6 points Absol, Aggron, Archeops, Aurorus, Carracosta, Charizard, Combusken, Crustle, Dodrio, Masquerain, Malamar, Palossand, Rhydon, Rotom, Sawk, Sceptile, Shiftry, Shuckle, Pyroar, Tauros 5 points Avalugg, Chatot, Claydol, Cradily, Dusclops, Dusknoir, Electrode, Exeggutor (Alola), Ferroseed, Golem, Golurk, Gorebyss, Jynx, Kangaskhan, Kecleon, Klinglang, Lanturn, Lilligant, Machamp, Primeape, Rotom (Frost), Sandslash (Alola), Scyther, Tangela, Togedemaru, Torterra, Trevenant, Wishiwashi, Zangoose 4 points Armaldo, Audino, Beartic, Bellossom, Bibarel, Carbink, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alola), Electabuzz, Exeggutor, Floatzel, Golem (Alola), Gurdurr, Haunter, Huntail, Kingler, Lapras, Leafeon, Lurantis, Mawile, Meowstic, Mr. Mime, Musharna, Oricorio, Pinsir, Purugly, Raichu, Raticate (Alola), Rotom (Fan), Samurott, Sandslash, Shiinotic, Stunfisk, Swanna, Swoobat, Throh, Togetic, Toucannon, Ursaring, Wailord, Zebstrika 3 points Abomasnow, Altaria, Arbok, Ariados, Basculin, Beheeyem, Bouffalant, Butterfree, Cacturne, Clefairy, Dragonair, Drifblim, Flareon, Fraxure, Gabite, Golduck, Gumshoos, Jumpluff, Kadabra, Leavanny, Lumineon, Luxray, Lycanroc (Night), Marowak, Metang, Muk, Ninjask, Noctowl, Prinplup, Probopass, Rampardos, Rapidash, Raticate, Relicanth, Roselia, Sawsbuck, Simipour, Simisage, Simisear, Turtonator, Victreebel 2 points Ampharos, Banette, Bastiodon, Beautifly, Camerupt, Chimecho, Corsola, Dartrix, Dunsparce, Duosion, Frogadier, Furfrou, Girafarig, Glaceon, Glalie, Gogoat, Gothitelle, Grumpig, Hakamo-o, Heatmor, Hypno, Kricketune, Lopunny, Machoke, Magmar, Meganium, Mightyena, Monferno, Mothim, Munchlax, Murkrow, Octillery, Oranguru, Pawniard, Persian, Pikachu, Rufflet, Seaking, Servine, Shedinja, Slaking, Sliggoo, Solrock, Sudowoodo, Torracat, Trumbeak, Unfezant, Vespiquen, Vigoroth, Volbeat, Vullaby, Walrein, Whirlipede, Wigglytuff, Whiscash, Wormadam 1 point Beedrill, Carnivine, Castform, Cherrim, Dedenne, Delcatty, Delibird, Dewgong, Dustox, Emolga, Farfetch'd, Fearow, Fletchinder, Furret, Illumise, Lampent, Ledian, Lickitung, Lunatone, Luvdisc, Magcargo, Maractus, Minun, Pachirisu, Pidgeot, Parasect, Plusle, Seadra, Seviper, Shelgon, Spinda, Stantler, Staravia, Sunflora, Swalot, Tropius, Unown, Watchog, Wobbuffet, any other pokémon not listed or banned Category:Draft League